Secrets are meant to stay secrets
by Handballgirl
Summary: When Summer begin in Degrassi her life seems perfect but everything is absolutely not!
1. Chapter 1

Eli

I go through the school's hallways when I see Imogen standing talking to one of the hottest girls I have ever seen. After Imogene see that I stand and look at them, she shouts "Com Eli!" "This is my cousin Summer she has changed here to our school!" "Hello Eli, you probably take is my Summer", she says with a smile. I smile back. "Now I have to go to history," says Imogene "Okay, I have literature but I have no idea where it is" Summer says "I have it so we can go together," I quickly say "Huh good, I see you later Imogene", she says. We are first in silence, but then she ask "What's the thing with this school?" "What do you mean?"I asked "You know that degrassi is quite known for its scandals and some you are involved in," she says, and touch me lightly on the nose with a small giggle "Yeah, I know, I'm a celebrity, you want an autograph," I say sarcastically with a smirk "Yes oh my god I cannot belive that I will get an autograph from the Eli Goldsworthy!"She shouts across the corridor, everyone is looking but she does not seem to both begin to laugh. When we come to the class, we put ourselves at the back and continue to talk. "So how did your parents come up with the name Summer?"

"Well, both of them love the summer and me so they thought I would be called what they loved" Before I could say something the teacher came and the lesson began.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli was really hot, I couldn't help it, he was so hot! I loved how his black hair fell and his green eyes sparkled and his smirk! When our lesson ended we meet up with Imogene to go to homeroom that we all had together. Before we went, I pulled Imogene aside and said, "I think I like Eli, you've been dating him tell me a little about him!" "Well, he is really passionate about theatre and can be very mysterious and charming." "Imogene you must help me to get him to like me! " "I don't believe that's necessary because he's standing and stares at you right now," she says, and points toward Eli and she is right he is truly captivating and looking at me. "But that does not mean that he likes me as a person," I say "Okay, I can help you but just because I am a loser for romance" "Thank You!"I say as I give her a hug. Then we all go to homeroom.

After the lesson, Imogene asked me if I liked Summer because I had stood and looked at her in the corridor. "Hm", I say quiet and look down at the floor. "I knew it!" she screams and jumps up and down, "What did you know?" Summer ask when she sees Imogene jump and shout "Oh, she ... was right on my question." "Okay ..." she says. "I must go, see later lovebirds "Imogene says and throws a kiss to Summer that throws one to her. "So Imogene told me that you are in the Theater Club." She says " I almost feel like I'm running it because I am both a screenwriter, actor and director. "I say back, "Cool, I am an actor and wants to be an artist." She says with passion. "So you're an artist also can you show me something?" "Promise you won't laugh!" I nod and she brings out a small drawing book. "This is everything I've drawn the past two years" I look through it and get shocked. "This is fantastic!" "Do you think?" "Yes of course, the portraits are amazing. The next thing I see in the book is a portrait of Imogene and then me but then she puts her hand over it and says "That's not finished." "Okay, are you sure you're an actor?" whit a smirk. She takes the book back and says "I'm not that good and of course I'm an actor and I'm a good one" "Really?" "You would never have guessed how good I am"

When the school day ended we went home to Imogene and did homework. Summer and she was lying on her bed with their heads down at the bedside while I sat at her desk. Suddenly, I heard Summers phone and she flew up and answered quickly. She sounded a little worried and shacked a bit when she was talking to the person on the other side of the phone. When she hung up she quickly took all of her things and started to go. "Where are you going?" I asked, "My dad rang I need to go home!" she responds back "I can give you a ride if you want" I said to her, "Then you'll be ready soon because I need to go home NOW!" "Okay okay, relax," I say as I take all my things, she is already by the door when I go down the stairs. "Hurry Up!"she almost yells at me "Go outside to Morty" I say to her " Morty?" She says confused "It's my car," I say when we go out, we sit in the car, and she tells shaking where I will run. "What's wrong?" I am asking "Nothing!" she responds back nervous when we arrive she jumps out of the car but I catch up with her and say good bye and give her a hug that becomes a long hug because she doesn't seem to want to let go of me. Eventually she does and walk inside, when I turn around I hear a crushing sound, yelling and then the door flew up and there stands a man that I guess is Summer father really angry with a beer can in his hand. "So it's you who made her late!" he yells at me and runs towards me with his fist in the air and punches me in the face and then I my stomach so I fall down. Then he continues to kick me in my stomach and head. Summer stands behind him and yells "STOP IT please daddy stop!" "Shut up bitch, I'm going to teach your boys a lesson!" When he stops and goes inside Summer runs to me and put's my head in her lap, she takes out her phone and calls Imogene she says that Imo need to call an ambulance and then come and help her move me then everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer

I go in after that Eli has said good-bye and then my dad walks to me and gives me a slap in the face

"Where have you been, you were supposed to be home for about five minutes late!"

"I was with a friend," I reply crying

"Is he out there, I'll take care of him and then you!" he says and throws a glass but it doesn't hit me it hit's the wall then I shout "No!" but he runs to the door and throws up the door and says something to Eli but I can't hear what he says but I see that he starts to beat and kick at Eli.

"STOP IT please Daddy stop!" "Shut up bitch, I'm going to teach your boys a lesson!" He stops after what feels like an eternity and entering I rushes up to Eli and puts his head in my lap, I raise your phone and calling Imogene "Imo you need to call the ambulance!" "Why?!What happened!? " "IT happened!" "Okay, what should I say?" "Say alleyway by my house and then you come and help me move Eli!" "Wait! Is Eli OMG I will get there as soon as possible! " When I hung up and look at Eli I see that his eyes are closed but he breathe I try with all my strength not to cry but I can't. I sit and cry until Imogene comes then I dry my tears and lift him into the alleyway then I go in my house and see how the ambulance comes. I can't look so I go up to my room and just cry and cry.

The next morning I wake up to the sun shines into my room, I must have cried myself to sleep. I go up and get ready, then I go to school, when I go do I call Imogene "Hello Imo, how's Eli? "I ask worried "Well, he is still in the hospital and what I found out was that he has broken three ribs and had a concussion" she tells me

"Oh my God, are you at home or in the hospital?!"

"I'm at home but his mom and dad is in the hospital so you can go and visit"

"Okay, you can say to Mr. Simpson that I am sick?"

"Yeah, bye." I put on, and go on a bus to the hospital. I see Bullfrog and hurry up and asks where he is, he points to the door on the other side and I'm rushing in. In there is Cece and Eli talking. When he sees me he asks his mother

"Can you give me and Summer some time to talk alone?"

"Sure Eli" she says and walks out of the room

"Eli I am so sorry, I'm certain," I could not continue because he interrupted me and asked

"Has this happened before, against someone else?"

"I can't lie to you so I'll tell you everything but not exactly with all details" I replied

"When I was five my family crashed, my mother died but my dad and I survived, after that he started to change and began to drink, he became violent and as soon as I am doing something wrong he beats me or threaten me"

"Why haven't you said something to the police?"

"I don't want to lose my dad he is the only family that I have left", I say, and the tears begin to flow

"Have you said something about this to someone else or is it just me who knows?"

"No, Imo know she helped me move you so my dad would not be suspicious"

"Wait huh, you moved me for your dad!"

"I know it is not right but I don't want to lose him!" I can't listen to more, and run out of the room into the bathroom and lock me into a stall.

I sit there for a while but then I hear Imogene's voice "Summer let me in" I lean forwards and unlock, she comes in and wipes away my tears and leads me out of the booth to the mirror and helps me with my makeup. When she is done, it looks as if I never cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli

I stilled feel a bit sore but I didn't want to be gone from school to long so the week after Summer father abused me I was back in school. When I saw Imogene and Summer I walked as fast as possible to catch up with them. When I caught up with them I heard Summer say.

"It happened again I can't believe that it always happens to the people I love now I've probably need to change school again"

Now I get why Imogene asked me all of those questions about Summer I thought to my self

"No, you don't" I said and they turned around and Summer looked at me with tears in her eyes when she saw me, she and Imo threw themselves at me and gave me the biggest hug ever.

"I can't believe that you're already back" Summer said with tears streaming down her face

I whipped some tears away from her chin and asked Imogene if she could give me and Summer some time to talk.

"I heard what you said and I just need to tell you that I feel the same"

"What do you me"

I cut her off by kissing her and we just kissed until we heard a scream and when we pulled away from each other Imogene came almost screaming

"I knew it, I knew it" and hugged us

"I can't believe that my cousin and best friend like each other oh this is sooooo greaaattt!" she continued

When Imogene said that Summer got out of my embrace and ran towards the girls bathroom and both I and Imo looked confused but before I could say anything Imogene was also running to the girls bathroom.

Summer

When Eli kissed me I felt surprised and confused and when Imogene said all of those things I got so confused that I couldn't take it anymore I got out of Eli's embrace and ran to the girls bathroom and just a few seconds after I ran from Imo and Eli, Imogene came in and said

"What the hell are you doing?!"

I just looked at her confused because I had no idea what I was doing so I just broke down in tears. When she saw how hard I was crying she stopped yelling at me and just hugged me.

"Why are you acting like this I thought you liked him really much?"

"I do it's just I have so much in my life right now and I don't want him to get more involved because I don't want to lose him because of my father"

"I know Eli and he would never leave you because of you're dad"

"Thanks Imo but I need to hear it from him"

" Well then go out there and ask him"

I did as she said and walked out of the girls bathroom and walked towards Eli with a nervous smile on my lips and when I was about to say something the bell rang and he said

"I probably need to go to my class can we talk after school?"

"I'm sorry I can't because if I don't come home in time I don't know what could happen"

"Okay I understand but we'll talk tomorrow if you can so bye" he said and started walking from me

At the end of the day I was running to catch the bus but when I reach it the bus driver just drove away so I knew I would be late and dad would get mad so I walked home being afraid to die. When I opened the front door my dad attacked me and yelled

"Why weren't you home on time, was it that boy again?!"

"No, I just missed the bus I'm so sorry dad"

"I'll make you sorry" he said and then slapped me and punched me in my stomach and when I tried to ran up the stairs he grabbed my hand and dragged me down so I fell then he kicked me on my leg and then left to go to the bathroom. When he was away I managed to get to my room and lock the door, I didn't wanted to take the risk of being hit again so I just stayed in my room and cried. After an hour of crying I decided I needed to get out of the house so I packed a bag of clothes and other stuff that I needed then I quietly went down the stairs and out the door. As I was walking I was thinking where I could and I decided to go to Eli because I really needed him right now.

When I got to his house I was scared to knock but I know I need to so I knock on the door and a second later Eli opens the door with a smile on his face and he asks happy

"What are you doing here?"

When he asked that everything came back in my mind and I broke down right in front of him. As soon the tears left my eyes his smiled faded and he took me in his arms and took me inside and took me to his room.

"What happened?" he asked concerned

"He hit me really hard this time and I just couldn't stay there please Eli can I stay here a few days please" I begged him

"I supposed you could but on one condition" he said whit a smirk

"What I'll do anything please!"

"You need to be my girlfriend or else I could not do this" he said and kissed me

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" I said kissing him back, that was the best moment of my life but I quickly remembered that my dad is probably furious.

"Can you promise me something Eli?"

"Anything for you" he said with a smirk

"Help me because I don't know what to do" I said and the tears started to build up in my eyes again

"I'll help you with anything but right now I think you need to get some sleep okay, you can change while I go talk to Cece"

"Okay but hurry cause I'm a bit scared"

"Nothing can happen to you here but I'll hurry if you want me to" then he walked down stairs and I started to change.

Eli

I couldn't believe that she was my girlfriend now and I was also furious at her dad for hurting her. While she was changing upstairs I told Cece the story and that Summer needed to stay a few days. Cece said that of course she could stay but no funny business. Of course I wouldn't try anything when she was hurt except kissing her of course. When I got up to my room I saw Summer standing in front of my mirror. I could see that she's been crying and when I came in she jumped and turned around with fear in her eyes. She started to cry and breathing very quick.

"Calm down it was just me okay" I said while I hugged her

"I'm so scared Eli, promise me you will never leave me"

"I would never leave you" I said and kissed her forehead

We sat down on the bed and she cried in to my chest and I just comforted her. After a while she had fell asleep in my embrace so I put her down on the bed and started to walk away. As soon as I left the bed I heard her wake up and say

"Eli can you sleep next to me?"

"Sure" I said and change and crawl down by her side and I put my arm around her and pulled her close


End file.
